What The--!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Jadi? Kamu mau melakukan apa tahun depan?"/"...aku..."/"Ya?"/"...aku..."-untuk #BiweeklyPrompt3. Warning tambahan: resolusi Landkarte yang 'kelewat' ajaib.


**What The-!**

* * *

**Genre: **Humor – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _Oneshot,_ _hints shonen ai_ bertebaran. :3

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost punyanya Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya, un.

**A/N:** Untuk _#BiweeklyPrompt3_ dari Asha D, dengan tema 'Resolusi Ajaib'.

* * *

"DINGIIIIIN!"

Pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah di Gereja Barsburg disambut dengan teriakan merana dari Roh yang Memadamkan alias Landkarte. Si remaja (hantu) malang yang biasanya tampil dengan senyum lima jari bak sinar mentari kini berjalan dengan kaki gemetar, tangan memeluk diri erat-erat, serta gigi yang gemelatuk. Udara musim dingin di distrik 7 ini memang kelewat menusuk tulang, bahkan untuk ukuran _Ghost_ yang tahan segala cuaca sekalipun. Kulit yang biasanya putih bersih kini semakin pucat, menyamai warna tiga lapisan kain yang ia pakai. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah sosok yang berjalan dengan tenang di sebelahnya, alis kuning keemasan bertautan dalam iri yang muncul untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lamanya ia berteman dengan si Roh yang Membangkitkan.

"Apa lihat-lihat, pemalas?"

Ukh. Kenapa sih, suara yang harusnya terdengar merdu (meski dinginnya minta dipanaskan di atas tungku) itu malah menambah rasa dingin yang menyelimutinya? Coba saja si remaja (hantu juga) dalam balutan kain tebal berwarna gelap dan bersyal putih itu mau tersenyum hangat sekaliii saja dan nada bicaranya seperti nada bicara Profe, pasti hari ini mentari akan bersinar cerah—atau setidaknya dalam dunia Landkarte.

"...Ea."

"Apa?"

"Tukaran baju, yuk?"

Ada suara buku ditutup, diikuti mata ungu amethyst yang menatap mata hijau elektrik Landkarte datar, serta mulut yang bergerak untuk mengucapkan, "Dalam mimpimu," dengan nada super datar khas seorang Ea. Khusus ditujukan untuk Landkarte. Aih, manis sekali, ya? Seandainya burung unta bisa terbang...

...uh, mohon diperhatikan nada sarkasme di paragraf sebelumnya, ya. Dan ngomong-omong, Landkarte sedang misuh-misuh tidak jelas dalam hati sambil berjalan menyamai langkah Ea sekarang.

"..."

"..."

Buka mulut sebentar, tetapi tutup lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Begitu terus berulang kali, dan terjadi tidak hanya pada Landkarte seorang. Ketika akhirnya suara agak mendengung keluar dari mulut seorang Ea—iya, Ea yang itu; yang biasanya kalem, stoik, agak sinis, selalu ditempeli makhluk yang waktu munculnya tidak jelas macam Landkarte, dan tidak pernah mau memulai pembicaraan dengan alasan lebih suka menatap deretan huruf di buku pinjaman perpustakaannya—, sahabat-karib-nyaris-melewati-garis-'kekasih'nya langsung menoleh dengan wajah syok layaknya baru melihat penampakan yang tidak biasa.

Landkarte baru akan bertanya apakah badai akan datang sebentar lagi ketika Ea tiba-tiba berucap, "Nanti malam tahun baru, ya."

Dan yah, Landkarte—jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak jadi kau ucapkan tadi adalah 'bisa jadi'. Kalau Zehel ada di sana, mungkin akan ditambah dengan aksi dramatis ala duo Zehel-Landkarte dan berujung pada mendaratnya mereka di taman milik Profe karena tinju maut dari seorang Ea yang kesal.

"Eeh... iya?"

"Dan kalau ada tahun baru, biasanya ada resolusi."

"...mungkin?"

Sekarang giliran alis coklat tua Ea yang bertautan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, idiot?"

Landkarte, masih dengan wajah syok bercampur bahagianya, menjawab, "Karena akhirnya Ea mau mulai pembicaraan! Mungkin akan ada badai nanti malam atau besok sudah musim panas!"

_Facepalm_. "Lebay."

"Tapi Ea memang jarang mulai pembicaraan, 'kan!"

Ada dengusan pelan. "Ya sudah, aku akan diam lagi."

_Jawdropped_. "JANGAAAN! Aah, Ea jangan ngambek dong! Iya aku enggak bakal nyela lagi, jadi ayo ngomong~!"

Bagi orang yang berada jauh dari mereka, mungkin hal itu akan disangka _slapstick_ biasa yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir dengan masuknya Ea ke dalam _Book of Hades_ untuk melakukan pekerjaannya (atau kata orang awam yang tidak tahu identitas mereka sebagai bagian dari _07-Ghost_, 'menghilang tiba-tiba'). Tetapi kalau dilihat dari jarak sekian milimeter, akan terlihat sapuan tipis warna pink di pipi pucat Ea serta bibir yang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Aku cuma mau tanya apa hal yang ingin kau lakukan untuk tahun depan, kok."

Mata hijau elektrik berkedip pelan, sebelum cengiran lebar kekanakan muncul kembali di wajah Landkarte. "Jadi Ea penasaran~?"

Bahunya diangkat sedikit. "Bisa jadi?"

Landkarte tertawa geli. "Beneran mau tahu~?"

"Kalau enggak mau ngomong, aku pergi sekarang."

"EA JANGAN PERGI!"

Reaksi yang sungguh bisa ditebak. Alis kuning keemasan kembali bertautan, kali ini bukan dalam keiri-dengkian. Wajah merajuk seorang Landkarte membuat Ea semakin susah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli. "Jadi? Kamu mau melakukan apa tahun depan?"

"...aku..."

"Ya?"

"...aku..."

Ea makin penasaran, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"...aku belum tahu apa yang mau kulakukan." Diucapkan dengan mata ala anak anjing terbuang dan nada yang minta dikasihani oleh orang lewat.

Sedetik kemudian, gamparan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Ea sukses melayang ke wajah satu-satunya sahabat dekat yang ia punya.

* * *

"Karena aku belum tahu, makanya Ea dulu yang ngomong!" ucap Landkarte setelah pulih dari masa-masa 'koma'nya. Tangannya mengelus pelan hidungnya yang terancam pesek karena gamparan maut Ea beberapa menit yang lalu, sementara si pelaku penggamparan mendengus kesal dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Nanti sore giliranku yang buat minuman dan cemilan."

Landkarte nyengir lebar. "Jadi~?"

Ea berasa ingin facepalm di tempat—lagi. "...benar-benar mau tahu?"

Anggukan penuh semangat dari Landkarte. Hal yang ingin membuat Ea mengerjainya sebentar, jika tidak diikuti, "Jangan gunakan taktik yang kugunakan padaku, Ea~" sebagai tambahan serta senyuman yandere yang terpoles manis di wajah.

Singkat kata, Ea kalah.

"Kuharap aku bisa membuatmu lebih bersikap dewasa mulai besok, meski harus menggunakan cara ala militer sekalipun."

"KEJAM!"

"Baru sadar?"

Dan Landkare merajuk lagi.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh?"

"Kuhitung mundur dari tiga—"

"EEEEH?!"

"—dua—"

"Tapitapitapitapiii—"

"—_sa_—"

Napas ditarik dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan dengan cepat. Pipi yang sudah dari sananya merah akibat gamparan penuh kasih sayang semakin memerah saat Landkarte berteriak dengan volume yang bisa didengar sampai ke taman belakang—_Duh, bisa tidak sih dia mengecilkan suaranya sekali saja?_

"Aku ingin jadi tipe perempuan yang Ea suka!"

* * *

Ketika mendengar sahabat karibmu yang _**notabene**_ cowok tulen (meski parasnya berkata lain; lihat saja bulu mata lentik alami yang tidak dimiliki orang lain di dunia semenjak Ea lahir) tiba-tiba berteriak demikian, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Kalau Ea sih, mungkin ada tiga pilihan: **pertama**, kabur sejauh mungkin dan berkata pada orang lewat bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Landkarte sampai semua orang lupa dengan peristiwa ini. **Kedua**, hapus ingatan para penghuni gereja Barsburg bahwa pernah ada makhluk ber-_gender_ lelaki namun bertampang _girly_ yang tinggal di sini. **Ketiga tetapi mungkin bukan yang terakhir**, memberi gamparan maut edisi kedua pada Landkarte yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan ala anak anjing terbuang.

Mana kira-kira yang akan Ea pilih?

"U-uuh.. E-Ea?"

Sanggupkah ia menolak kehadiran Landkarte dalam hidupnya terus-menerus dan kembali kesepian seperti dulu?

"Eaa?"

Atau sanggupkah ia menghapus ingatan para penghuni gereja yang memakan waktu lama dan menguras tenaga?

"Eaa~?"

Dan sanggupkah ia memberi gamparan edisi kedua pada sosok yang terlihat seperti anak anjing terbuang ini?

"...Ea marah?"

...kelihatannya tidak.

* * *

"Jadi, apa maksudmu meneriakkan kalimat ambigu seperti itu?" tanya Ea dengan tangan memijat dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang...

"Um, karena..."

"Karena?"

"...karena Zehel pernah bilang kalau aku ini perempuan, Ea tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya—"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, idiot?"

"—dan Ea tidak perlu takut dengan gosip yang beredar—"

"Landkarte—"

"—dan aku juga bisa membuatkan banyaaaak makanan untuk Ea setiap hari tanpa harus kena sindiran Zehel!"

Oke, Ea sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk facepalm. Bulir keringat imajiner menggantung banyak di belakang kepala, diikuti helaan napas panjang khas orang putus asa beberapa saat kemudian.

Belum apa-apa, sudah muncul halangan lain untuk harapannya. _Kalau H-1nya saja sudah begini, bagaimana esoknya...?_

Yang sabar yah, Ea. Semoga Chief of Heaven memberkatimu.

* * *

**The end.**

**A/N: **Okeh ini nista. Abal pula. Maafkan saya yang menistakanmu, Landkarte. #facepalm #plak Semoga resolusinya benar-benar 'ajaib' dan pas dengan tema. Akhir kata, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ada yang minat meninggalkan RnR? *tengok kanan-kiri*


End file.
